City of Ships
by GinAndTonicAndMaybeALemon
Summary: Jace decides to interrupt Clary's training with his own 'lesson', involving a stubbornly blunt dagger. (A series of smutty one-shots involving different characters)(Long author's note inside).
1. Clary & Jace (Part I)

_**AN:**_

 _ **This is sort of like a personal-author challenge. I do not write much smut, but I would like to try. Anyone can request any kind of pairing from the characters of TMI (and I do mean any, unless it is something that I just cannot get down with).**_ _ **Chapters will be named after said ships. If anyone has a specific idea for a pairing, or a certain POV, feel free to request it. I will do my best to keep this from going AU, so depending on the pairing, chapters may get long. I will also try to keep OOC-ness from happening**_ _ **, but again, depending on the pairing, that might happen. I like a reasonable plot with my smut.**_

 _ **Warnings, well, sex of course. Any type of pairing (M/F, F/F, M/M, it can really be anything). Reviews would be appreciated, I would like to know how I can further develop my smut-writing abilities. I'm doing my own editing, so I am sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. Oh... and this goes without saying, I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**_

* * *

 _City of Ships: Clary and Jace_

 _Jace offers Clary a chance to help teach her regarding training, since her aim with throwing knives is less than exemplary._ _Clary soon realizes that he has slightly different intentions. But he is a man of his word, so of course this little 'lesson' involves a dagger._

* * *

Working by myself in the weapons room, I struggle to hit the target in front of me. Only fifteen feet away, but it seems as though today was not my day; after nearly twenty throws, I had not hit the bulls eye. Jace was quietly sharpening daggers behind me, a loud sigh sounding after every throw. A sharp inhale every time I drew my arm back, followed by an annoying sigh every time I missed. Defeated, I sit down in the middle of the training room, glaring at the target like it had just insulted my ancestors. Although, it was more likely that my ancestors were insulted by my aim.

"Clary, you done yet? I want to go eat."

"Then go eat," I say irritably, laying down on my back as I stare up at the ceiling. I hear footsteps soon approaching, then Jace is standing above me, the light creating a halo over his golden curls.

"I would prefer dining with my girlfriend, although she seems to replaced with a grumpy demon that has terrible aim," Jace replies with a smile. He puts one foot on the floor to my left before dropping, his knees next to my hips. I smirk, still moody but willing to play along with whatever he had in mind. And Jace always had something in mind.

"Want to know the trick to perfect aim?"

"There's no trick, you're either good at it or you aren't, you taught me that much," I say, sitting up on my elbows. He goes down, leaning on his hands so he can kiss me, and I move up to meet him. _Perfection_. That's what the kiss was, that's what every kiss was like with Jace. Absolute, utter perfection. His lips slowly glide over mine, smooth and soft. He presses harder, and I press back with equal hunger. He pulls away, and I pout, my moodiness returning.

"Want me to teach you more?" Jace smiles, lifting his leg before lowering it right between my thighs. My cheeks heat up, and I nod.

"And how do I propose on teaching me?"

"With my awesome teaching skills, of course," Jace says, lowering down to kiss me again. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing back, feelings his teeth graze my lower lip for a split second. Feeling a bit daring, I bite his lip hard, then suck softly. He groans, knee rubbing nicely against me. I slowly lift my other knee, rubbing back, listening to his quick inhale. His lips move, touching the corner of my mouth, and I can feel his hand next to my head disappear. I smirk while running a hand through his luscious curls, the silk running through my fingers.

"You drive me crazy," he whispers, lips moving down my jaw, to my ear. He nibbles softly, and I gasp, using a hand to trace over his shoulder to his chest. Feeling the muscles move as he rolls his hips, knees pressing more harder. I feel something cool press on my waist, a dull instrument tracing over my shirt, then moving down below the hem. He uses it to lift my shirt, and the cold becomes more intense as the object runs over the side of my waist. I shudder, turning my head.

"A knife?" I raise my eyebrows, and he chuckles, lifting the blunt dagger to my cheek. Not sharp, the blade only about six inches long, the rounded handle the same length.

"It's so blunt, hopeless to try and sharpen. I've got other uses for it," Jace says, lowering it down slowly over my chest, to my stomach, digging the pointed end into my jeans. It does not hurt, it was as blunt as he claims it to be. I blush when I get what he's insinuating, and I squirm.

"Going for rough?"

"Only as rough as you like," he says before kissing me, grabbing the sharp end of the knife... well, it really wasn't sharp at all. I close my eyes, feeling him lower the end of the handle, rubbing it gently over my shorts, over my sweet spot. A small gasp escapes me, and my cheeks heat up again as he rubs it up and down, pressing gently above my sweet spot. I sigh, running one hand through his hair as the other one grasps the end of his own shirt, tugging. He chuckles, lifting up to pull it off, revealing chiselled muscles and smooth skin, lightly covered by scars and runes. My hands glide across those muscles as I admire the beauty over me. He smiles, setting the knife aside before grabbing my loose shorts, pulling. I lift my hips, and he takes them off, tossing them aside. I realize that we are in the middle of the training room, and even though Isabelle is the only one home, I _really_ don't want her walking in. Then again, the excitement from the possibility of getting caught could be fun...

Deciding that Isabelle was most likely too busy anyway (she said a half hour ago that she was learning to cook, and so she would be stuck studying for hours most likely), I move my legs, wrapping them around Jace's hips and pulling him down on top of me. His weight presses nicely, warm and comforting. Familiar.

I pull at his pants, unzipping as he dives in for another kiss, and I am momentarily distracted by the passion in it. Soft, but unyielding. Strong, but careful. Confident. I pull away, watching him finish what I started. Soon, he was only in his boxers. I smirk, eyeing the obvious lump poking through the black fabric. Jace smiles, then turns his head to the door.

"Isabelle-"

"Is busy cooking," I interrupt, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back down. I was eager to start. He chuckles into the kiss, dragging his tongue, and I part my lips. His tongue hits mine, moving sloppily as his hands tug on my shirt. Annoyed by these tiny interruptions, I lift up and let him take my shirt off. His golden eyes trail over me, my pink and green polka-dotted bra, the light scars over my shoulders from runes, the less-than-perfect- stomach. I was no model. No huge boobs, super curvy hips. Self-conscious, I blush and try to avoid Jace's gaze, but he quickly holds my jaw. Golden eyes pierce into mine.

"You're perfect, Clary," he says quietly, and I want to tell him how perfect he is. But he cuts me off with a light kiss, gentle and soothing. Telling me just how much he loves me. I wrap my arms around his neck again, sinking into the warm happy feeling, the butterflies in my stomach whirling about.

I can feel his free hand that is not holding him up reach around again, and soon that dull weapon is hitching up under my panties, pulling. He moves down, his lips leaving mine as they find my collar bone, sucking but not staying there either. Kissing above my breast, but they still move lower. Down, straight in the middle of my stomach. Pink against white. He glances up through his lashes, gaze seductive as he kisses my tummy, turning the blade so it is above my underwear now, pulling it down over my legs. He stops when its around my ankle, and his eyes still have not left mine. I lift my leg, letting the clothing fall, and this action causes him to move back, look down. I blush as his nose touches the inside my thigh, lips soon trailing over it. He kisses, bites a bit, before turning his head fully to my middle, his own cheeks going red as he takes me in. He looks up, smiling sheepishly.

"Your bra," was all he says, and I sighs, sitting up and unclasping it. He liked it when I took my bra off, and he would do it himself if he knew I would not get mad when he accidentally finds a way to break it. I would rather not lose another bra. I set is aside, parting my legs a bit as I lay back down. Unattractive was how I feel, given my messy hair, make-up-less face, and loose training clothes. Still, in Jace's eyes, I was a queen. I could wear a trash bag and he would still love me. I laugh at the thought.

"What is it?" Jace smiles, kissing the inside of my thigh again teasingly.

"Would you still love me if I wore a trash bag?"

"You could dress like Magnus that time he went on his trip and I'd still love you," Jace says with a sigh. I hum, nodding. He looks down again, moving closer. I can feel his tongue slowly trace my opening, teasing some more. I swallow, my throat constricting from tension as I close my eyes. Jace expertly moves his tongue, dipping into me, moving up an inch to my clit. He prods it; my legs tighten around his neck. He licks; my back arches slightly. I curl my fingers into his hair, enjoying the sensations running through my body, my middle tingling. There is something gently poking at me, demanding entrance. Surprised, I quickly look down to see Jace still licking, the blade in one hand as the end of its smooth hilt pushes deep into me.

"Oh... J-Jace," I gasp, letting my head fall back and my eyes close again. The round and smooth hilt of the dagger pushes in deeper, and I try to relax as he slowly moves it back and forth, his tongue still licking. He sucks my clit, adding more pressure to the thrusts. I bite my lip, trying not to call out his name too loud.

"You like that, Clary?" Jace asks, a smirk in his voice before he goes right back to sucking, pulling the now-turned-sex toy out before plunging it back in, aiming down so it hits me deep inside. A wave of pleasure hits me, and I call out his name as I tug harder at his hair. Too confused and distracted to answer him, I lift my hips a bit. His hand moves faster as he tilts the object, searching for my sweet spot. Helplessly lost in passion, I pray he finds it as he still sucks, using his teeth to graze me. Painful, but pleasurable, and I need more.

My back arches again with another roll of my hips, my toes curling as my walls tighten. I call out, asking for more. Telling him to go deeper. Commanding him to go faster. He obliges my wish, and I begin to tremble, trying not to pull his hair out from the force flowing through my body. Squeezing my eyes shut for a split second, then I open them and look down, needing to see. He looks up through the golden lashes before looking away, focusing all his attention to me. Moaning, I dig my heels into his back as he manages to find the spot that makes me feel good.

Letting out a soft groan, I set my head back down, my muscles beginning to tighten. First at my core, then down my thighs. Up my stomach. Through my arms and hand holding onto Jace, down to my feet that are digging into his back. My mouth parts with another cry as I roll with the waves of ecstasy, feeling my orgasm building.

"I'm gonna cum," I mumble, brows furrowing as he slams the hilt into me. He never lets up with his tongue, and I feel a shock at the thought, _he's fucking me with a dagger._ Those thoughts get thrown out the window as I orgasm, hips rocking and body stiffening. It tenses at its own accord, spasms moving down my spine freely. I let out another moan, jerking my legs to hold his head close as he licks me through the ordeal, not stopping until I'm gasping and laying on my back, as weak and relaxed as jello. He pulls up after a while, I stare at him through my lidded eyes, letting a smile creep onto my face.

"That... fuck," I say, inhaling deeply. He blushes, nervously moving down and closer to my face, so our noses are now only inches apart.

"Was it good?" He raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Looking a bit unsure, he just wanted to make me feel good, that was all that he worried about. Just one of the many reasons to love Jace. I nod slowly, reaching up to pull him down for a deep kiss. I can taste a saltiness on his tongue. Grinning, I lower my head away so I can stare at the face that was eating me out a minute ago.

"You have permission to teach me about weapons anytime."


	2. Jace & Clary (Part II)

_**AN:**_

 _ **Boredom overtook me, so I decided to write more smut. This one is Clace again, due to request, and it is a bit long so I hope some readers like long-ish chapters. It's also more full of humour than the last chapter. I want to write more Clace in the future since neither in this chapter or the last they actually never went 'the whole mile' (I'm using that description for lack for a better one). But I'll be doing Sizzy next ;) If any readers read my profile, then you'll know I had to get surgery because I'm clumsy. So, updating has been slow...yeah... anyway, enjoy. Again, requests are... appreciated. Sorry for spelling mistakes, or just plain weirdness, I have never written this kind of smut scene before. Actually, I have never really written many smut scenes before. Which is why we are here. It seems we've come full circle. Anyway, onward~**_

* * *

 _City of Ships: Jace and Clary Part II_

 _Clary had to cut her and Jace's 'session' short, due to hunger. But Jace really, REALLY can't endure the wait, not with his little problem._

* * *

"I wouldn't touch your food with a ten-foot-pole, if it was the last thing to eat on Earth, and I was about to die an extraordinarily painful death from starvation," I declare loudly to Isabelle, though I'm staring at Clary, who is sitting across from me, freshly dressed in new clothes since I had successfully ripped a few holes in her other one about half an hour ago. Her green eyes are fixed on Isabelle, sometimes darting to cast an uneasy look at the food on the counter, then looking down at her nails, or flashing up to the window. Avoiding my gaze, though every time she _does_ look at me, her face flushes and the corner of her mouth twitches, but then she looks away quickly to immerse herself in conversation with my sister. Such a tease, my girlfriend is. One of the reasons I love her. Albeit, I _do_ wish her stomach had not growled earlier, and then we would not be down here, in the kitchen, both of us giving Isabelle's food worried glances, and my hard-on rubbing against my jeans, and Clary's occasional mischievous smile that is thrown my way is only driving me more crazy.

"Oh, stop with the dramatics, Jace," Isabelle says with a scowl, placing her hand on her hips before walking over to the food. She takes out three plates, setting two pieces of meatloaf on each, with a side dish of rich-looking lettuce, which she begins sprinkling cheese and pouring a golden-orange liquid on top. I set my elbows on the table and rest my chin on my hands, my eyes fixed on Clary. I pout my lips a bit. The puppy-dog look had worked in the past.

Clary looks at me out of the corner of her eye, shakes her head with a soft smile, then looks back at Isabelle. "I'm not sure if I'm hungry, Iz."

"Your tummy is growling every other minute! Perfect time to eat. Man, Jace must have really been working you," Isabelle says with a deep sigh, walking over while holding all three plates with a grace and beauty that had to be a gift from Aphrodite. Her cooking skills were not a gift though, so I just scrunch up my nose at the food, glancing at Clary again. Her brows furrow as she hesitantly picks up her fork.

"I don't know, Isabelle, I've... been trying to... watch my weight," Clary lies. Well, attempts to. Isabelle places a hand on her hip, raising one eyebrow while staring down at her, and I snort while reaching my foot forward under the table, touching Clary's foot gently. She blushes, hanging her head over the plate.

"Clary, if anything, you need to _gain_ weight," Isabelle says, sitting down in her seat. I nudge Clary's foot again, demanding her attention, and she rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm not hungry," Clary says again.

"Yes, you are," Isabelle insists.

"No, I've been... feeling kind of sick..."

"You'll be feeling sick when you eat Izzy's food," I say with a wicked grin. Isabelle glares at me briefly before turning to Clary again.

"One bite. You won't regret it," Isabelle promises. Clary looks at me pleadingly, and I shrug, not really having a choice to make up an excuse. My only excuse would be 'me and Clary are going out to eat as a date', but the very noticeable bump in the front of my sweats wouldn't allow for me to just stand up and begin prancing around the house, _especially_ in front of my sister. Just thinking about my problem was making me more anxious. I shift in my seat, clenching my jaw to remain calm as I stare at Clary.

"Fine, fine," Clary exhales deeply, cutting a corner of the meatloaf carefully, and holding the piece on her fork. Isabelle smiles triumphantly, clasping her hands together. I hold my breath. Slowly, Clary lifts it to her mouth, plopping the food in quickly, chewing it with an apprehensive expression. Her eyes widen, and I almost expect her to start throwing up chunks, but instead she closes her eyes. And moans. I shift again, enjoying the pleasurable noise that escapes her, but also confused and shocked that she actually appears to be enjoying the food.

"Do you like it?" Isabelle raises her eyebrows, and Clary nods.

"It's so good, Isabelle," Clary says with a mouthful, already cutting off another huge chunk. I sigh inwardly, realizing I'm doomed to sit here and do nothing for the remainder of this meal.

"I'm glad you loved it! I worked so hard, heating, beating, mixing, measuring," Isabelle chirps, waving her hand before digging into her own meal. I watch the two of them.

"Sure you didn't just put a potion into it?" I ask Isabelle while looking at her with a smirk. She glares again, neatly cutting her meat.

"Once again, you are as charming as ever, Jace," Isabelle says.

"What can I say? I'm practically Prince Charming," I reply.

"More like Prince Arrogant of Conceited Land," Isabelle mumbles under her breath. Clary chokes on her food a bit, looking at me wide-eyed.

"And, of course, you are my lovely sister, Princess Bitc-"

"Jace," Clary says, interrupting me. I sigh, reaching my foot forward again, but lifting it higher so it hits the inside of her thigh. She blushes, nearly dropping her fork.

"I am a _queen,_ thank you very much," Isabelle says with a scowl. I try and move my foot expertly up the inside of Clary's thigh more, but she closes her legs, shutting me down. I sigh with frustration as I drop my foot, and then Alec walks through the door.

"Great, more company," I say, throwing my arms up into the air. Clary shakes her head with exasperation, and Alec looks at me with confusion before looking at the plate, and then the empty counter top.

"As usual, you eat all the food before I can have any. Typical," Alec says as he walks over the fridge, opening it and searching it. I nudge Clary's knee, and she reaches under the table to slap my hand away. Alec resumes talking again. "And, _as usual,_ I receive no thank you for preparing the food."

" _You_ made it?" Clary looks at Alec, then at Isabelle, who was glaring at our brother. I sit back against my seat, then move forward when I still notice my own issue. I run a hand through hair, willing Clary to finish eating, willing Alec to go, willing Isabelle to leave and learn not to take advantage of Alec's cooking. Alec closes the fridge door, looking at Clary with confusion.

"Yes, I did. Did no one read my note? It had instructions to heat the stuff in the microwave," Alec says, turning around to search the cupboards for food.

"Izzy!" Clary turns to Isabelle, crossing her arms.

"Honestly, I am amazed that Isabelle managed to use the microwave," I say with a bored voice, watching Alec scratch his head as he stares at the empty cupboards.

"Excuse you," Isabelle says with a huff, standing up with her plate. Alec looks over his shoulder with confusion, and Clary tilts her head as she watches Izzy waltz to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alec frowns, watching our sister walk away.

"To eat in my room where I will not be judged for my wonderful microwaving skills," Isabelle says, exiting the room. Feeling slightly victorious, I look at Alec.

"Are you going soon?" I smile at Alec as I ask, and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Eager to get me out?"

"No, just inquisitive as to what my parabatai has planned," I say with a cheerful grin. He shakes his head and sighs, walking to the exit, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"I have no choice but to search for food, since you vultures ate it all. I need to eat too."

"Good. You can eat Magnus' meat... loaf." I add that last word when Alec casts a furious and embarrassed look over his shoulder. Once his footsteps have faded away, I lean back in my chair and look at Clary, who was chewing her food and looks as though she was thoroughly enjoying it. Even her brows were furrowing, and she was closing her eyes every now and then. I nudge her foot again. She looks up. I exhale loudly before smiling happily, winking and speaking up again. "Speaking of meat..."

"Wha... _oh,_ " she says, cheeks tinging a light shade of pink. "Let me eat first, Jace."

"But _Clary_ -"

"But _Jace_ -"

"Little Jace insists," I sigh, leaning on my elbows. Clary rolls her eyes, and I wiggle my eyebrows in response. This causes her to laugh, and she grabs a towel, wiping her chin.

"I need to go to the washroom then. Or something. Brush my hair, my teeth-"

"You look as gorgeous as I ever, you don't need to brush your hair. Beside... I have gum somewhere," I say quickly, digging around inside my sweatpants before my fingers brush lightly over something. I smile cheerfully, and pull out a small package and hold it out to Clary, who looks at me incredulously before shaking her head slightly, taking the package. She looks down at it, then back up at me.

"Getting a bit desperate there, are we," she says with a snort, pulling one gum out and popping it in her mouth.

"Not me, little Ja-"

"Please don't ever say 'little Jace' again," she says as she chews, leaning back in her chair and running her hands through the bright red curls. Soft and silky looking, I want nothing more than to curl my fingers into it and pull, tug, touch the smooth and beautiful red.

"I promise if you'll chew faster," I answer back, and she briefly mocks me by speed-chewing for a few seconds. I sigh deeply, just staring at her as she stares back at me, the emotions clear on her face. Love. Fondness. Contentedness.

"There, I'm done," Clary says, causing me to just sit there and blink at her.

"Did... you swallow it?"

"Yes."

"It stays in-"

"Digests my stomach for a while, yes, I know, Simon tells me continuously," she says, tilting her head and leaning on her hand. "So... what do we do?"

"Way to make it sound so _clinical_ -"

"Well, you're the one with the problem," she says with a grin. I bite my lip, thinking of a retort.

"The problem is there _because of you-_ "

"Fine, fine," Clary says, straightening up. She smiles and bends over the table to place a kiss on my nose, then pulls away and scoots her chair back. I frown as I watch her, moving back myself, assuming she wants to go somewhere else. A bed would be nice. Instead though, she ducks under the table, disappearing for a few seconds before her head finally appears. Right between my legs. My nerves flame up, and I smile at her with an excited gaze as she looks up, blushing and eyeing my crotch.

"Um..."

"Are you just going to stare at it? Although I don't blame you, it's very-"

"Once again, you manage to insert unnecessary sarcasm in another situation," Clary says, lifting one hand and touching my thigh, the other hand lifting up to lightly knead me. She the rubs the head with her thumb, making small circles, and I let out a little breath of air. She blushes more, avoiding my gaze as she reaches up to tug the hem of my sweats. I lift my hips, helping her, and watch her slowly pull the black fabric down, my boxers following the pants.

"Isabelle might come back," I say softly, glancing to the doorway. Clary shakes her head, following my gaze.

"You get rid of a few calories by chewing a lot. Isabelle is a slave to appearances, you know. We've got a good fifteen minutes," Clary informs me, green eyes flickering to look up at me. I like it when she looks up at me like that, gaze warm and loving and _needing._ And not just because she was about to suck my cock, though I did love that particular fact too.

"You've got everything down to the facts."

"One of us needs to use our brains."

"Are you saying I don't use my brains, Fray?"

"Maybe~," she says with a sly smile, before using her hand and grabbing the base of my cock, running it slowly up, using her thumb to flick the tip before quickly moving it back down. I swallow, at a loss for words as I take in another shaky breath, watching the small and angelic face that is completely focused on me. Her free hand lightly presses my thigh, the slim and delicate fingers gliding over my skin. She uses her free hand and places two fingers in her mouth. Sucking. She slowly lifts her eyes, gazing through the green up at me as she takes her wet fingers out, replacing her other hand with that one.

"Fuck, Clary," I mumble under my breath as she coats my head with her own saliva, her gaze never wavering from mine. She runs her hand down my shaft, back up, then down again, lightly squeezing. Keeping a very slow and steady pace, so slow that it is making me antsy, but I do not dare command her to move faster. Lest she give me a lesson about how 'patience is a virtue'. The thought of Clary lecturing me while stroking at the same time makes me grin, but the thought evaporates as she leans forward and lightly licks, eyes looking away from mine.

I let out a low moan, reaching forward to bury my fingers into her red curls, revelling in the pleasant silkiness. _Perfection._ Clary would go on and on about how perfect I am, but I continuously maintain that _she_ is perfect. She pulls back for a second, smiling up at me, before sliding her hand down and caressing my balls lightly as she takes me slowly into her mouth.

 _Clary._ The word occasionally escapes me, along with a moan, or a soft breath of air, and she slowly bobs her head up and down. The warmth, the wetness, was driving me crazy, and I watch as she switches between licking and sucking, precum slowly beginning to seep out. Clary's lips are shining now, a deep pink-ish red that is seductive, soft, and makes me want to kiss her right then and there.

Groaning, the noise catches at the back of my throat when I feel teeth, grazing lightly enough to be pleasurable. My thighs twitch, and I shift my hips before thrusting them a bit, and Clary uses her hands to grasp them, fingers squeezing as she bobs her head faster. Her tongue... _oh, god, her tongue._ I moan again, trying not to pull her hair too hard as I squeeze my eyes shut, resisting the urge to cum too early.

"C-Clary," I sigh, settling back into the seat as my hip buck up, involuntarily this time. Her fingers move, the tips soothing while making random shapes as the palms struggle to keep me from moving again. Useless, I move my hips up again, spine stiffening as I feel my orgasm nearing. I try and take a deep breath in, inhaling the sweet smell that was _Clary,_ paint and flowers.

"Clary," I moan much louder this time, my own voice sounding a few notes higher. Panting and moaning, I let go of her hair so I don't harm her, and squeeze the armrests of my char in an iron grip, my hips shifting once again. I let my head fall back a bit, eyes opening into slits to stare at the ceiling as I feel my muscles tighten. I look down, watching Clary still go, moving quicker as though sensing I am close.

 _Clary._ If I'm not moaning the name, I'm thinking of it as I feel myself getting so close. She hums, the sensation sending me over the edge. "Clary, I'm gonna cum," I say, a low and long noise following it. She doesn't move away though, and I gasp and call out her name, shooting semen into her mouth. My eyes squeeze shut tightly as I ride out my orgasm, breaths of air escaping in pants. Shuddering, I let my head fall back as waves of pleasure rush through me.

Drunk off ecstasy, I sit limply in the chair, muscles still shuddering every other second. Swallowing, I force my eyes open to look down at her. Green eyes. Red hair. And pale, freckled skin, that has a thick and white substance dribbling down from those soft lips. Clary smiles shyly, cheeks pink as she reaches up to wipe her chin with her thumb, before sticking the digit into her mouth and sucking it off. Another noise escapes me, and I automatically reach down to grasp her chin, and pull. She comes to me. I lean forward, kissing the lips, tasting the minty gum and a trace of saltiness. I smile into the kiss before pulling away.

"I love you, Clary," I whisper softly. She smiles back, the corners of her eyes crinkling in a way that is familiar to me.

"I love you too, Jace," she whispers back before kissing me again, one hand lifting up and touching my cheek, fingers tracing my jaw, then cheekbone. I close my eyes briefly, suddenly wondering if that was fifteen minutes as I hear a set of a familiar footsteps approaching. Not high heels, so not Izzy, but-

"Magnus isn't home, so I need money for- _by the angel,_ " Alec says loudly, stumbling back out the doorway, turning away quickly. Clary pulls away from me, and both of us flinch when we hear a crash, the tell-tale sound of cracking wood and breaking glass, then a thump followed by a string of curses. Which lets me know that I've really blinded my brother, he never curses. I snort, immediately standing up and pulling my sweats back on, glad little Jace is satisfied and has chosen this moment to go down. I laugh again at that thought, _little Jace,_ and kiss Clary's temple. Me and her have an apology to make to a certain badly-timed brother.


End file.
